Los obstaculo del amor
by nodame no tsukaima
Summary: serena conocera por primera vez que es sufrir por amor y la desilusion hacia una persona pero aun asi ella tendra el apoyo de sus amigos para seguir adelante, pero no sera el unico dolor en su vida sino tambien que tendra enemigos lo cual la van hacer sufrir y no la dejaran ser feliz
1. El comienzo de la amistad

_**en el primer dia de clases serena se encontraba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que iba a un colegio distinto que su hermano,ya habian tocado la campana y serena se encontraba buscando su salon ya habian pasado mas de 10 minutos y todavia no encontraba su salon hasta que tropiesa con un joven alto de piel blanca ojos azules como el zafiro**_  
_**hola soy safiro,el presidente del cemtro de alumno pareces que estas un poco perdida(con una gran sonrisa)**_  
_**hola mi nombre es serena es mi primer dia y estoy un poco perdida voy al salon 1-4 (toda sonrojada)**_  
_**Zafiro muy amable lleva al salon a serena , ella se encontraba muy nerviosa estar al lado de el ya que este chico es muy guapo al llegar al salon la profesora ya se encontraba dando la clases **_  
_**señorita esmeralda esta alumna se encontraba un poco perdida **_  
_**dice zafiro con una sonrisa esmeralda le indica a serena que entre y se presente **_  
_**-hola mi nombre es serenety tsukino pero me pueden llamar serena vengo de la secundaria gahuen sakura la cual asistia junto a mi hermano soy la mayor de 3 hermanos **_  
_**despues de que serena se presentara esmeralda le indica que se siente detras de amy , amy es una chica muy callada pero con una inteligencia excelente cuando serena pasa por el lado de amy le da una calida sonrisa la cual amy le responde de la misma manera durante la primera hora no hubo problema cuando tocaron para el descanzo serena se retira del salon y se dirije a la pergola que vio cuando estuvo perdida ,serena estaba muy tranquila viendo como los petalos bailaban al compas del viento,no muy leos de ahi zafiro se encontraba con sus amigos cuando ve a serena sola en pergola asi que decide ir a hablar con ella junto con sus amigos **_  
_**-hola preciosa tan sola dice zafiro**_  
_**-hola zafiro y gracias por ayudarme en la mañana **_  
_**-no fue nada serena ,preciosa te presento el centro de alumno **_  
_**un joven alto pelo corto negro con ojos azules como el mar , se acerca le toma la mano y le da un beso -hola serena mi nombre es darien y soy el vicepresidente **_  
_**joven de pelo largo negro de ojos celeste con una tierna mirada que cualquier chica se derritenn-hola princesa me llamo seiya voy en 1-4 y soy el encargado de la disiplina ademas capitan del equipo de volleyball**_  
_**y por ultimo un chico serio de pelo largo tomado gris ojos azules pero con una sonrisa es tan bella como su expectacular figura -hola serena dice el chico me llamo tomoe y voy el representante del club de ocultismo ademas soy el hermano de zafiro **_  
_**no muy lejos de ahi un grupo de chicas veia celosamente a serena de como se atrevia hablar tan tranquila con los guapos del centro de alumnos **_  
_**-como se atreve esa chica estar cerca de mi adorado darien dice beryl ella es una chica de pelo rojizos y de ojos violeta con una figura invidiable **_  
_**-es una atrevida como puede estar cerca del bombom de zafiro dice petzite una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes oscuros **_  
_**en eso suena la campana y los chicos del centro de alumnos acompaña a serena al salon ,mina una chica de su salon de pelo rubio con un medio moño ojos celeste quedo atonica al ver a los chicos del centro de alumnos ,cuando serena se dirije a su puesto mian se acerca y le pregunta si conoces a los bombones CA-4**_  
_**-hola serena mi nombre es mina **_  
_**-hola mina como estas dice serena **_  
_**-bien ,aunqque creo que tu estas de maravilla **_  
_**-por que lo dices **_  
_**-por que te trajieron los CA-4 los chicos mas guapos **_  
_**-los CA-4?**_  
_**-los chicos de centro de alumnos , ademas seras la envidia de toda la preparatoria**_  
_**-ah mina que cosas dices jijijiji le comenta serena **_  
_**durante el transcurso del dia serena sentia como la miraban las demas chicas a excepcion de amy y mina y penso lo que le comento mina fue verdad **_  
_**cuando termino las clases serenaiba a la salida cuando es interceptada por beryl y sus amigas **_  
_**-mosoca dice beryl**_  
_**serena se detiene y ve extrañada a beryl**_  
_**-mocosa me las vas a pagar por quitarme a mi adorado darien dice beryl **_  
_**en ese momento darien tambien iba de salida y ve la escena la cual no le gusto mucho asi que va y defiende a serena **_  
_**-que es lo que sucede aqui dice darien **_  
_**-nada querido solamente estaba hablando con serena dice beryl**_  
_**-no te creo nada beryl **_  
_**darien ve a los ojos de serena y e da cuenta que su mirada es distinta que no es la misma que tenia cuando la conocio en el descanso,asi que decide llevarsela de ahi ,toma a serena dejando a beryl muda pero conubn odio mayor hacia serena **_  
_**ya afuera de la preparatoria darien lleva a serena al parque cercano **_  
_**-serena que fue lo que te dijo beryl**_  
_**con un poco de pena -me dijo de yo le tenia que pagar por haberle quitado a su adorado darien **_  
_**-jajajajaja cuando va entender esa chica que no estoy interesado en ella **_  
_**-darien sera mejor que me vaya ya se esta haciendo tarde **_  
_**-si es buena idea serena mañana nos vemos **_  
_**a la mañana siguente...**_


	2. EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

capitulo 2

en la mañana siguiente serena se encontraba en asignatura de educacion fisica la profesora Bejerite le indica como tarea en pareja y los integrantes deben elegir 2 tenidas que puede ser formal o informal para esta actividad el compañero de serena sera seiya asi que durante la clase serena y seiya conversaban que es lo que va elegir

hola princesa, asi que te toco conmigo para esta actividad  
hola seiya, asi es (sonrojada)  
princesa te parece que sea la tenida formal  
no es mala idea

desde la ventana del 2 piso se encontraba Beryl junto Petzite conversando

mira Beryl ahora esta con seiya  
que se cree ahora ayer fue darien y ahora seiya es una maldita desgraciada no le vasto estar con mi darien

en eso Beryl se retira del salon y va donde serena en esta ocasion tenia un jugo la cual le derramo en serena, seiya se molesta mucho por la actitud de beryl

que te crees beryl porque le hiciste eso a serena  
se lo merece, esta desgraciada por quitarme a darien  
DARIEN NO ES NADA TUYO BERYL¡ dice furiosa serena  
QUE TE CREES TU PARA DECIRME ESTO¡dice beryl

beryl le iba a pegar a serena pero es detenida por darien

como te atreves levantar la mano contra serena, beryl ademas no es la primera vez dice darien  
pero querido  
NADA DE QUERIDO¡dice darien furioso

en eso suena la campana para el descanso, darien y seiya toman a serena para que se limpie el uniforme , los chicos estan muy preocupados por ella por los continuos ataques de beryl . Darien trata de conseguir algun buzo para serena para eso va a hablar con mina

hola mina  
hola darien  
mina tienes otro buzo para serena que le puedas prestar  
claro darien

mina va a su bolso y busca otro buzo y se lo entraga a darien , a los minutos despues darien se encontraba afuera del baño de dama . darien le dice a serena que se consiguio ropa , serena se acerca toma la ropa y alos minutos despues sale del baño con la ropa limpia

chicos muchas gracias por ayudarme son muy amables  
de nada preciosa haria cualquier cosa por ti dice seiya  
por ti te ayudaria sienpre dice darien

serena se pone roja, en eso suena la campana serena se despide de darien y sigue su camino junto a seiya a su salon al llegar ahi serena se siente a su puesto y le da las gracias a mina por el buzo . El dia siguio su curso normalmente ya en la salida seiya y serena estan conversando sobre el proyecto de educacion fisica

¿En donde vamos hacer el proyecto? , puede ser en tu casa , en la mia o tal vez en ambas comenta seiya  
megusta la idea dice serena  
cual de todas le pregunta seiya  
de ir un dia a tu casa y luego a la mia comenta serena  
genial entonce que tal si empecemos hoy en tu casa y mañana en la mia para el proyecto  
me parece bien dice serena  
que lindas estas cuando te sonrijas serena

cuando llegan a la casa de serena

guauuu,tu vives aqui serena  
eeee si seiya  
es enorme y magnifica tus padres estan  
no seiya pasan la mayoria del tiempo viajando como en esta momento

dice esto ultimo de forma desanimada serena

no te preocupes yo te acompañare siempre serena  
gracias y le da una sonrisa a seiya

la casa de serena es fantastica con una fuente en forma de cascada en el jardin , en la entrada hay un enorme arbol sakura con unos bellos petalos , la casa o mejor dicho la mansion tiene 3 pisos y con un toque acogedor pero aun asi creo que le falta algo, al entrar a la casa seiya se da cuenta lo sorprendente que es ademas encima de la chimenea hay una foto familiar en donde sale los padres y hermanos

¿Serena ya llegaste?  
hola setsuna ,traje un amigo a casa  
en un momento bajo serena

serena se voltea y le dice a seiya que setsuna es su nana la cual la considera como su segunda madre  
me siento mal por serena siempre esta sola sin su familia sin no fuera por su nana piensa seiya  
hola mi nombre es setsuna la nana de serena , ella es alta de pelo verde oscuro y ojos rojos  
hola soy seiya kou compañero de serena  
serena la comida esta lista donde van a comer pregunta setsuna  
seiya te gustaria comer en la terraza  
claro serena con una compañia tan bella y encantadora como tu serena se pone roja

setsuna sirve la comidda que consiste en un plato de papas salteadas on champiñones y un corte de carne y salsa blanca

seiya le comenta que esta deliciosa la comida serena le cuenta que setsuna anteriormente trabajaba en el mejor restauran de paris antes de conocer a mis padres despues de eso serena y seiya van al estudio de ella la cual tenia una galeria de dvd, libros y mangas las paredes eran de color calipso con dibujos de runas de proteccion lo que mas le sorprendio del estudio fue el cuadro de ella

serena que bonito es tu estudio en especial el cuadro  
gracias seiya (sonrojada) el cuadro lo dibuje yo  
eres muy buena en el dibujo comenta seiya  
si desde pequeña me ha gustado el dibujo ahora empecemos con el trabajo

despues de unos 30 minutos ya tenian listo los 2 trajes hicieron uno para cada uno formal ( nota: para no entrar en detalle los trajes que elegi fue para serena el vestido de princesa el cual usa en el baile de mascara y el de seiya el traje que usa los conciertos )  
ahora tenian que buscar los trajes ya que ademas de elegir trajes tambien tienen que desfilar y eso pone un poco nerviosa a serena en cambio a seiya no le preocupa nada ahora solamente tienen que conseguir seiya ayudara a serena con lo del desfile ya que ademas de ser estudiante tabien es modelo asi que mañana le va a enseñar como modelar a serena


	3. LA PELEA DE SERENA Y PETZIDE

**LA PELEA DE SERENA Y PETZIDE**

Ya se había hecho tarde, así que Seiya se va de la casa, serena lo acompaña a la puerta, Seiya se despide con un beso en la frente de serena

-adiós princesa nos vemos mañana

-sonrojada nos vemos Seiya

Durante la noche, serena se encontraba en la ventana mirando la bella luna que esa noche brillaba más que nunca. Después de unos minutos serena se va a dormir.

Un nuevo día comienza, serena despierta temprano se dirige al baño para ducharse al terminar se viste con una blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo la cual marcaba muy bien su cintura y su perfecto busto, una falda corta blanca con vuelo negros

(Nota: no van con uniforme)

Serena baja a tomar desayuno y sammy el hermano menor de serena ya se encontraba desayunando junto a Setsuna

-buenos días Sammy

-buenos días hermanita, como amaneciste

-bien pequeño ya estás listo para que te lleve a la escuela

-si hermana

-Sets una hoy voy a llevar tarde, voy a casa de Seiya a terminar ego trabajo

-está bien mi niña, pero tren cuidado

Mi familia es una de la más importante de Japón, tiene el 90% de los hoteles

Una vez terminado sale de las casa, afuera se encuentra Seiya apoyado en un árbol, se acerca a serena le toma la mano y le da un beso

-hola princesa como duermo

-hola Seiya, que haces aquí

-no es obvio vine a buscar a una linda princesa le da un beso en la mejilla

Al ver la acción de Seiya, Sammy ser pone al medio

-tú quién eres?

-me presento mi nombre es Seiya Kou y soy compañero de serena

-espera dijiste Seiya Kou

-sucede algo Sammy

-serena acaso no sabes quién es?

-no y tu

-Seiya es el súper modelo de la agencia starlight, además a participado en telenovelas, series y películas

-parece que sabes mucho de mi pequeño

-si Seiya, por favor cuida a mi hermana, ella ha sufrido mucho y no quiero verla triste

-claro que la voy a cuidar ella es alguien especial

En eso Seiya mira a serena, ella ser sonroja

-será mejor que nos vayamos o vamos a llevar tarde

-tienes razón serena

Serena y Seiya pasan a dejar a Sammy, minutos más tarde van entrando a la preparatoria, cuando zafiro ve a Seiya

-con razón se levantó temprano

Por alguna razón zafiro tiene un sentimiento la cual no entiende por qué esta así al ver a Seiya con serena.

Dan inicio las clases, serena se encuentra conversando con mina y Seiya cuando entra el sensei de música indicando la actividad del día de hoy que teníamos que elegir un instrumento y buscar su historia y para ello van al salón de computación pero como hay pocos computadores tendrían qué trabajar en pareja ahí como la vez serena y Seiya hacen pareja nuevamente

Por los pasillos un joven alto de ojos verde y pelo plateado pone en el mural Del patio los talleres para Esté año, después de unos 45 minutos serena y Seiya terminaron el trabajo, suena la campana del descanso

Serena, mina y Seiya hacen iban caminando por los pasillos cuando ven a Amy que es molestada por Petzide

-PETZIDE! ¡!NO TIENES OTRA COSA QUE HACER QUE IR MOLESTANDO A LA GENTE

-Y TU ENTROMETIDA NO TIENES QUE IR A OTRA PARTE. Dice Petzite

Amy estaba muy preocupada por la discusión entre serena y Petzide en eso llega zafiro

-Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-no pasa nada zafiro

-como que nada Petzide si se escuchan sus gritos por toda la preparatoria.

Al ver la situación zafiro se lleva a Amy y serena del lugar, zafiro le pide a Amy que busque a Seiya, mientras tanto lleva a serena a la sala del C.A y la acorrala hasta la pared poniendo un brazo al lado de su cabeza

-mi niña que tenías pensado hacer

-sonrojada, pues la verdad no se zafiro, es que me dio rabia ver angustiada a Amy por culpa de Petzide

Zafiro se acerca más a unos milímetros de sus labios, cuando en eso llega Seiya con Amy

Al ver Serena a Seiya, ella se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba

-Seiya tenemos que hablar ,junta a todos los integrantes

-está bien zafiro

-serena será mejor que vayas a clases después seguimos hablando

-está bien zafiro

Serena iba a rumbo a su salón, cuando iba llegando a la escalera alguien la toma y la empuja contra la pared al levantar la vista se da cuenta de quién se trata

\- $#%&amp;?¡? Crees que Zafiro va estar siempre para salvarte estas equivocada Serena por esta vez te salvo pero…

En eso Petzite levanta la mano para golpear a Serena cuando es detenida por Darien

-qué crees que haces Petzide

-no te metas en esto Darien por que la defiende tanto si tú tienes a beryl

Esto es entre serena y yo

-no lo creo Petzide ,cualquier cosa que le pasa a serena me interesa

Darien se pone enfrente quedando entre serena y Petzide, para defender a serena como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida. Serena estaba muy nerviosa por la situación

Petzite le iba a reclamar cuando en eso llega zafiro

-que pasa aquí

-nada zafiro

Zafiro se da cuenta que serena se encuentra atrás de Darien con los ojos cristalizados

-serena acompáñame le dice zafiro

-Petzide deja de hacer estupideces y regresa a tu salón comenta Darien

-por esta vez te dejó pasar serena ,pero la próxima nadie te salvara , dice para ella petzite


	4. LA LLEGADA DE UN PARIENTE

LA LLEGADA DE UN PARIENTE

Zafiro se lleva devuelta a serena al salón C.A junto con Darien , al llegar al salón Seiya se sorprende por la acción de serena que corrió a los brazos de Seiya a llorar ,Darien y zafiro le cuenta lo sucedido

Seiya hay que hacer algo y urgente

En eso llega el cuarto integrante de C.A un chico serio de pelo gris con ojos verdes, pero su sonrisa es tan hermosa como su espectacular figura

mi dulce dama que le paso

Yaten conoces a serena dice Seiya

si hace unos días coque con ella

En eso Yaten recuerda cuando conoció a Serena, ella se iba a su casa estaba caminando muy distraída cuando choca con Yaten cerca del parque

Yaten serena a sufrido varios ataques por Beryl y Petzite

Que le han hecho a mi dulce dama

Después de unos minutos en el salón del C.A zafiro, Darien, Yaten y Seiya deciden que estarán vigilando a beryl y petzite

Ya había terminado las clases Seiya llega a serena a su casa y suspendieron el trabajo que iban hacer hoy por todo lo sucedido, a llegar al lugar encuentran un lujoso auto a las afueras la cual serena reconoció inmediatamente serena le dedica una sonrisa a Seiya y se despide de él dándole un beso en la mejilla dándole la gracias

Seiya te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi

Mi bombón yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase

Al entrar a la mansión ve a Setsuna hablando con un joven alto de pelo rubio cuando el chico se dio vuelta serena se le tiro encima

HARUKA

Serena mira que lindas estas prima

Y que te atrae por aquí Haruka

Mi niña Haruka me estaba contando que se va a cambiar a tu escuela así que tus padres lo invitaron que se quedara aquí

Esto es genial así no voy a estar sola en esta gran mansión

Si mi bella princesa

Hay Haruka que cosas dices (sonrojada)

Mi niña la comida esta lista

Sammy ya llego

Si Serena está jugando en su alcoba

Setsuna sirve la cena cuando en eso suena el teléfono

Buenas noches se encontrara la señorita Serenety

Si joven de parte de quien

De parte de Seiya Kou

Setsuna va al comedor y le comunica que un joven la llama

Mi niña tiene una llamada del joven Kou

Gracias Setsuna voy a contestar en mi estudio

Serena va a su estudio para poder hablar tranquila con Seiya

Hola bombón te llamaba para saber cómo sigues

Hola Seiya gracias por llamas ahora me encuentro mejor

Qué bueno bombón que estés bien estaba muy preocupado

No te preocupes Seiya mañana nos vemos

Muy bien bombón hasta mañana

A la mañana siguiente serena se levanta temprano con un poco de nervio por la situación que se encuentra pero alegre a la vez ya que va estar con su primo favorito Haruka, al bajar a ver que Sammy, Haruka y Setsuna ya se encontraba tomando desayuno a los minutos más tarde Sammy Haruka y Serenety iban saliendo cuando en eso Sammy ve a Seiya

Hola Seiya

Hola pequeño como estas hoy

Bien

Hola bombón

Haruka ve un poco molesto a Seiya hasta que Serenety le dice que él es su compañero además es uno de los integrantes del centro de alumno

Haruka cambia la cara él es Seiya es compañero de clases e integrante del centro de alumno

Que descortés la mía mi nombre es Seiya Kou soy el encargado de la disciplina del centro de alumno y compañero de Serenety mucho gusto

Hola Seiya yo soy Haruka Tenou soy primo de Serenety, espero que esta princesa no haya molestado

HARUKA

No te preocupes bombón tú no eres una molestia todo lo contrario eres la persona más dulce y tierna que he conocido

Después de ir a dejar a Sammy. Haruka, Serena y Seiya iban entrando a la preparatoria cuando Seiya ve a zafiro, Yaten y Darien en la puerta

Haruka los chicos que ves en la entrada del edificio son los integrante del centro de alumno

Hola zafiro, Darien Yaten

Hola linda como esta para el día de hoy

Bien zafiro , chicos le presento a mi primo Haruka

Hola Haruka soy zafiro y presidente del centro de alumnos , él es Darien el vicepresidente Yaten que es el encargado de los actividad extra programáticas

Chicos serás mejor entra clases , Haruka tú debes presentarte a la oficina

Serena y los chicos se van a sus respetiva clases cuando serena llega a su salón el sensei Taiki todavía no llegaba, pasan unos minutos cuando llega sensei se disculpa la demora para lo que no saben el sensei Taiki es el profesor encargado del centro de alumnos él estuvo en reunión con los profesores porque se supo de los continuos ataques a las alumnas de primer año así que se decidió hacer un grupo de las sombras las cual van a proteger a las a alumnas…..

En el salón de beryl el sensei les indica que el día de hoy llega un nuevo alumno, lo hace pasar y que se presenta

Chicos buenos días les doy el aviso que el día de hoy llega un nuevo alumno a este curso por favor pasa

Hola mi nombre es Haruka Tenou vengo llegando de Francia ahora vivo en la casa de mi prima soy hijo único espero que nos llevemos bien

En el último asiento de la última fila hay una chica de ojos verdes marina tan bellos la cual Haruka quedo hipnotizado, varias de las chicas quedaron viendo a Haruka con mirada de enamorada pero él tenía la mirada en esta chica la cual es llamada la diosa del violín Mitchiru ella es prima de Petzite

El día transcurrió con tranquila hasta la salida cuando serena ve a Haruka hablando con Mitchiru , serena queda muy preocupada ya que si petzite se entera que Haruka es mi primo que serás capaz de hacer .así que decide esperar que se vaya y para esperar se va a la terraza del edificio estando allá serena se pone a cantar

Fue tu boca, quizás tu respiración  
tu forma de hablar cuando me dices no  
tal vez fue que todo esto estaba escrito

Me dijiste que te ibas a alejar  
que ya no querías sentir nada más  
tal vez fue porque nos faltó decirnos

Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca,  
estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor...

Este es nuestro amor un gran amor  
que solo intenta existir y no morir  
será tal vez que todo estaba escrito  
Este es nuestro amor, un corazón que late fuerte sin pensar  
que no se puede ir contra el destino

Y aunque he tratado de olvidarme de ti  
ignorando tu mirada y tu existir  
es como si nada dependiera de mi wooo  
Y me confunde el alma y no se que decir  
no se si alejarme o escapar de ti  
no se si olvidarte o quedarme contigo

No te das cuenta que es como si todo lo que intentas  
no me resulta porque no es mas fuerte que este amoor...

Este es nuestro amor un gran amor  
que solo intenta existir y no morir  
será tal vez que todo estaba escrito  
Este es nuestro amor, un corazón que late fuerte sin pensar  
que no se puede luchar contra el viento

nananana nananana

Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca,  
estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor...

Este es nuestro amor un gran amor  
que solo intenta existir y no morir  
será tal vez que todo estaba escrito  
Este es nuestro amor, un corazón que late fuerte sin pensar  
que no se puede luchar contra el viento

Este es nuestro amor un gran amor  
que solo intenta existir y no morir  
será tal vez que todo estaba escrito  
nanana nanana

En la puerta de la terraza alguien se encontraba observando a serena


	5. LA PESADILLA DE SERENA

**En la puerta de la terraza se encontraba alguien observando a serena, un chico de pelo largo y platinado, ojos de color gris**

**Al escuchar la voz serena se da vuelta y se sorprende a ver a este chico, la cual la conoce muy bien, esta persona le hizo mucho daño a serena**

**\- Malachite que haces aquí  
\- estudio aquí querida Serenety te sorprendí**

**Malachite se acerca a serena cuando de pronto le llega un puñetazo que era nada menos que de Haruka**

**\- aléjate de serena Malachite****  
\- vaya tu también estas aquí****  
\- siempre voy a estar donde mi prima se encuentre, salvándola de personas crueles como tu**

**En eso se escuchan unos pasos que correspondían de Seiya y sus amigos, ellos estaban preocupados por serena, Seiya le pregunta a Haruka que paso ya que veía a su princesa en un estado que nunca la había visto  
Haruka le comenta que les va contar pero en otro lugar así que van a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la preparatoria **

**Ya en la cafetería Haruka, Seiya, Darien, Zafiro, Yaten y serena se encontraba en lo más profundo del recinto**

**\- ahora bien Haruka que fue lo que sucedió en la terraza **

**\- chicos lo que les voy a contar sucedió hace más de 2 años en la segundaria**

**FLASH BACK**

**Serena se encontraba cursando 2° de segundaria de la segundaria sakura gahuen, en ese tiempo serena era una chica muy alegre, amistosa y jovial a través de una amiga conoció a Malachite**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

**-UN MOMENTO DIJISTE MALACHITE (como Seiya lo grito varia gente quedo viendo donde ellos se encontraba)**

**-shiiiii, si Seiya **

**\- lo conocen comenta Haruka**

**-si él es el capitán del equipo de futbol dice zafiro**

**FLASH BACK**

**Siguiendo con el relato serena siempre le gusto el anime la cual iba a varios eventos donde la cual vio varias veces a Malachite, el en cambio tenía otros planes con serena y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. serena se había enamorado de Malachite y él siempre la invita a comer a alguna parte y le daba obsequio además también empezó alejar a serena de sus amigas y amigos también el comportamiento de serena fue distinto empezó a falta a clases y se iba a la casa de Malachite, después de varias semana Malachite le empezó a prometer cosas a serena que se quedarían juntos ,se casarían y que ella nunca se cortara el pelo después de un año de relación Malachite le pidió tiempo y como serena era ingenua se lo dio creyendo que su relación estaba bien , después de unos días serena va a la casa de su amiga quien fue que se lo presento y le comento que lo vio a Malachite con su antigua polola y que habían vuelto hace 2 meses al enterases serena quedo muy mal ya no comía no reía como antes este tipo la destruyo por dentro y ahora el vuelve a presentarse frente a serena yo le hice una promesa a mi prima que la cuidaría siempre de este tipo además no es la primera vez que lo hace con la hermana de una amiga también hizo lo mismo **

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**ESTE TIPO ES DE LO PEOR (otra vez lo hizo Seiya)**

**Shiiiii si Seiya y por eso cuido tanto a serena **

**Pero quien se cree el para hace esto a serena comenta Darien**

**Si yo fuera el mejor me cuido dice zafiro **

**Chicos (con lágrimas en los ojos) gracias por apoyarme se los agradezco mucho **

**Serena siempre te voy apoyar en todo comenta Haruka**

**Princesa tú eres lo más importante dice Darien **

**Bombón yo siempre te protegeré de quien sea dice Seiya **

**Mi dama haría cualquier cosa por ti dice Yaten**

**Mi niña siempre cuenta con nosotros dice zafiro **

**Gracias chicos comenta serena **

**Después de unos minutos serena y los chicos se van a la cafetería en eso se acerca Seiya al oído de serena **

**bombón creo que hoy tampoco vas a poder ir a termina el trabajo te parece que mañana nos juntemos en el centro comercial a las 2 pm **

**Creo que tiene razón Seiya, está bien juntémonos mañana al centro comercial **

**Cuando serena y Haruka quedaron solos Haruka le comenta que tiene unos amigos que la quieren mucho **

**Serena tienes unos amigos muy especiales**

**Por qué lo dices Haruka **

**Por qué se nota que te quieren muchos y que eres especial para ellos **

**Hay Haruka que cosas dices son mis amigos no creo que me vean con otros ojos **

**(hay primita si te dieras cuenta que no es solamente Seiya el que te quiere) piensa Haruka **

**Cuando serena y Haruka llegaron a la mansión, serena decide ir a su habitación a descansar serena se acerca a su ventana y mira la luna que reflejaba esa noche y empieza a cantar **

**Te fuiste pero nunca me dijiste adiós  
Me dejaste en mil pedazos por no saber amar  
Como amar?  
La vida va pasando tu carita no a cambiado  
Esos ojitos negros que siguen suplicando como amar  
Como amar?**

**Te acuerdas de esa noche éramos adolescentes quería darte un beso  
Y tu tan inocente me tenías locamente enamorado,  
Me tenías locamente enamorado.  
Y ya lo ves, lo que fue ya fue te** **marchaste poco a poco de mi lado  
Y yo sigo locamente enamorado  
Aquí sigo locamente enamorado.**

**Te fuiste pero nunca me dijiste adiós  
Me dejaste en mil pedazos por no saber amar  
Como amar?  
La vida va pasando tu carita no a cambiado  
Esos ojitos negros que siguen suplicando como amar  
Como amar?**

**Te acuerdas de esa noche éramos adolescentes quería darte un beso  
Y tu tan inocente me tenías locamente enamorado,  
Me tenías locamente enamorado.  
Y ya lo ves, lo que fue ya fue te** **marchaste poco a poco de mi lado  
Y yo sigo locamente enamorado aquí sigo locamente enamorado.**

**Te fuiste pero nunca me dijiste adiós  
Me dejaste en mil pedazos por no saber amar  
Como amar?  
La vida va pasando tu carita no a cambiado  
Esos ojitos negros que siguen suplicando como amar  
Como amar?**

**Mientras serena cantaba se acordo de muchas cosas que paso por Malachite , después de unos minutos serena decide irse a dormir **

**Cuando serena ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo empieza a soñar **

**Serena se encontraba con Malachite estaban felices pero de la noche a la mañana Malachite muere serena quedaba muy mal paso varios años desde la muerte de Malachite hasta que un dia se encuentra con el y la pesadilla se vuelve a repetir **

**Al terminar la pesadilla serena grita con toda sus fuerza que la dejara en paz **

**Al escucha los gritos de serena haruka va a ver a su prima y la abraza tranquila princesa esta todo bien al escuchar la voz de haruka serena se tranquiliza …**


End file.
